Question Or Statement
by Kahlan Cypher
Summary: He allows himself a circumspect glance at her, taking in as much as he can. Gibbs couldn't imagine being able to concentrate on anything if she had to come into work looking as though she'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine every morning.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind this  
A/N: I really don't know where this came from, but I watched a few episodes of S01 recently, so that might've triggered it. Also this is rated M for adult situations - so if that's not your thing or if you're under age, please turn away now. You have been warned... Otherwise, keep reading.  
The song in question is Sway by Michael Buble

* * *

 **Question or Statement**

He hadn't planned on having fun with the rest of the team. Sure they had, had a rough few weeks and when Abby had suggested dinner at their favourite hangout, none of them had refused. They'd had dinner and drinks and William – the owner – was now converting part of the dining hall into a dance floor. Tony and Abby wasted no time in gracing the dance floor, while Ziva and Tim looked on for a bit before joining the other two. Soon enough the floor was packed with gyrating bodies and their four teammates lost to the crowd.

"Not dancing, Agent Todd?" he asks Kate.

"Too full, wait a few songs and then the floor will be slightly emptier, that's when the fun starts," she replied.

True to word a few songs later the floor did empty and it was easier to dance without bodies pressed up against them from all sides. Gibbs watches as Kate dances with Abby and Ziva, just girls having fun, the lilt of her laugh making its way to him over the sound of the speakers blaring music. Kate doesn't stay long on the dance floor and comes to stand beside him against the bar, drink in hand. She's slightly pink from the dancing and her eyes are twinkling, no doubt the alcohol helping with that somehow.

He allows himself a circumspect glance at her, taking in as much as he can. Dressed in a sleeveless halter-neck black dress that almost fits her like a second skin, long dark tresses tumbling over her shoulders, mascara tipped lashes, deep-red painted lips and 3 inched knee high boots. This was drastically different to what she wore to work and he was thankful for that, Gibbs couldn't imagine being able to concentrate on anything if she had to come into work looking as though she'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine every morning. He's brought out of his thought by her voice.

"Are you going to be a 'Gloomy Gus' all night?" she asks him and Gibbs is surprised at her question. Kate is not one to usually call him out on his moodiness, but tonight, tonight he feels something's different.

He wants to ask her what she means but then a new song starts and she starts singing with it.

"I really, really like this song," she informs him though he doesn't know what's so great about it.

She sees his confusion and tells him to listen to the words and so he does. He glances in her direction after the song is over, not surprised to see the smile still gracing her lips and her eyes still animated. He wonders if she's going to go back to the dance floor, but she doesn't, instead she joins him at the bar, in comfortable silence.

Half an hour later Abby and Tim decide they've had enough and are headed home. It takes Ziva and Tony twenty minutes longer, simply because girls don't want to leave Tony, much to Ziva's annoyance and soon enough it's just Kate and Gibbs. She should leave too, and she tells him that before hopping off the bar stool, only to stumble slightly. Gibbs catches her before she hits the ground, her back pressed against his chest. He feels a zing up his spine from the contact.

" _Oh this is so not a good idea!"_ His brain alerts him.

"Maybe I should drive you home," it comes out as a whisper though he's not sure why.

"Maybe you should," she replies, her tone just as soft and inviting.

" _Oh Good Lord she did not just say that in such a tone!"_ He blames it on the alcohol they've consumed, but he's pretty sure both of them are just slightly buzzed and nothing more. Besides they flirt quite a bit, and still managed not to cross any lines, maybe this is just that.

The car ride is pleasant and comfortable, until the same song that had Kate all giddy and smiling starts playing on the radio. It almost undoes him when he hears her start singing along with the radio, the words washing over him. It's the three longest minutes of his life. They reach her building just as the song finishes and he turns to find her gaze pinned on him.

"Are you coming up for coffee?"

He's about to have a heart attack, she's going to kill him slowly but surely. Clearly that's a loaded question, if she's ever asked him one.

"Yep," he finds his traitorous mouth responding against his brain yelling NO!

Her apartment is one floor up and he finds the elevator ride up tediously slow. They reach her front door and Gibbs finds he can't take it anymore.

His mouth is on hers before the door to her apartment is fully closed, his hands travelling the length of her body pulling her flush against him. It's as though he wants to reassure himself that she really is there and she's alive and well and uninjured. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, he knows it's wrong but he can't seem to stop himself and with the way she's reacting to him he's not entirely certain she wants him to stop. He feels her hands loop around his neck, one coming to a rest on the nape of his neck while the other runs through his hair, fingers weaving through the soft silver strands and finally settling on the back of his head, effectively fusing his mouth to hers.

When the need for air becomes too much he relinquishes his mouth from hers and steals in a breath before melding his mouth to her throat. He feels her body vibrate against his, her one hand carding through his hair while the other clenches his shirt in a vice grip. The door finally clicks shut and he feels the hard surface against his back. Nimble fingers make quick work of undoing the buttons of his shirt. With quick footwork, he manages to change their positions, so that she's now trapped between him and the door, but she doesn't protest. Instead he hears a moan rising from deep in her throat and it prompts him to push his thigh between hers eliciting another moan from her.

The feel of his thigh between hers, so close to where she wants him, evokes another moan from her. She runs a hand down his torso, nails gently scraping down the white undershirt, and coming to a halt at his groin, cupping him through his pants. His hands, in turn, ghost up her sides, under the layer of clothes, thumbs feeling her ribs as they ascend, fingers pressing hard enough to leave temporary indentations on her back. His cold hands on her warm skin bring her crashing back down to reality, and no matter how insanely pleasant he feels pressing into her, kissing him, she knows this will only end up in disaster and she's not willing to sacrifice their friendship for one night of debauchery.

"Gibbs," she whispers but he pays no attention to her.

She repeats herself, but all she gets in response is a hum against the skin on her neck which she feels more than hears and it sends shivers down her spine.

With all the strength she can muster, Kate cradles his face and gently pushes him away until his mouth is no longer melded to any part of her body, allowing her to think rationally.

" _Rationality is overrated, and he feels so good against you,"_ her brain whispers.

His pupils are dilated, irises an intense deep blue sliver of ring lining the pupil.

"This isn't a good idea," she tells him.

"Don't care," is his response before he once again connects his mouth to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Gibbs," she tries again but is cut off by him.

"What about Rule 12," she asks.

"Rule 12 was meant for Tony,"

"What?"

"Kate, do you really want to be talking about Rule 12 right now?" he asks her as he grinds his hips against hers.

She's exempt from answering when he steals a kiss from her. Gibbs is driving her insane with just his hands and tongue and she needs to do something to get the upper hand, and then she cards her fingers through his hair once again, nails scraping down the back of his head. He groans in response. Then she kisses the spot behind his ear, licking lightly as she comes to his ear and he absolutely loses it when she bites his earlobe gently, the soft flesh trapped between her teeth.

They make it to the bed… just barely and all other thoughts, reservation flow out the window, the only thing that matters in them and what they're doing….

* * *

He wakes a few hours later, a familiar scent invading his mind and it takes him a few seconds to remember the events of the last few hours, so he doesn't startle when he finds Kate's body flush against his. She's pressed up right into him, chest to chest and he has to admit, he likes the feeling of her burrowing into him and in the process tightens the hand he has around her, pulling her closer into him. The sunlight filtering through the slit in the curtain allows him to observe his agent as she sleeps.

"It's creepy to watch people as they sleep," her voice is laced with sleep and he wonders just how long she was aware that he was watching her as she slept on. Kate knows exactly when her boss wakes up as she feels him stiffen next her and the one hand banded around her pulling her in closer to him.

She feels him twitch against her, his hardening length pressing into her tummy. He wants to take her like this, but the first time had been fast and frenzied and he never had a chance for foreplay and he's not losing out on that again. This time it's going to be slow and tender and everything he wanted it to be for their first time. He shifts a little so she's lying on her back and he's next to her, shoulder to chest. First he starts with gentle kisses, from her fingers up her arms, down her clavicle and comes to a stop at the bruise just above her left breast. He gently outlines the growing bruise with his finger and it's only when he hears her calling his name that he looks up at her.

"Training bruise," she explains and the confusion lifts from his eyes, and lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He continues to pepper her skin with warm, open-mouthed kisses, his hands tracing the outline of her breasts. He kisses all the way to her belly button and her hips and before he can go any lower, she pulls him up, uncomfortable with going any further in that direction.

She feels his fingers on her, stroking her where she wants him most, but there's just not enough pressure from him.

"Gibbs," she's mortified to hear the sound of her voice imploring him to put more pressure where she needs it, but it lasts only a fraction of a minute because the next thing she feels is his mouth on her breast, tongue lapping her nipple in the most erotic way. He tugs at the bud gently with his teeth until it's standing at attention and then then laves his tongue over soothingly. Satisfied with his work, he does the same to the other breast, while still ghosting his fingers over her centre. Kate doesn't think she can take any more of his mouth on her, and she lifts his face from her chest, earning a two second reprieve.

When she's calmed down slightly, he fuses his mouth to hers in a long and languid kiss that gets them both panting and out of breath and she can't wait anymore. She grabs a hold of him, hot and heavy in her hand and strokes him from base to tip ensuring that he's hard and ready. He feels her squeeze his balls and his eyes roll to the back of his head with pleasure. She strokes his length again, twice for good measure and then pulls his body over hers and positions his blunt head at her entrance.

"Slowly," she whispers and he does just that.

He pushes into her ever so slowly, making sure her body accepts his welcome intrusion with ease. He's only a third of the way in when he feels the need to thrust into her, but he holds on, going slow. She's so unbelievably tight around him he wonders when the last time she's done this was. Before he knows it though, he's all the way in and just barely restraining himself from pulling himself all the way out and then thrusting into her again and again and again. He stills for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him, and then he feels her muscles squeezing him gently. He pulls out a little, but Kate grips his hips and pulls him back down, their hips aligned.

It feels as though fire is coursing through him, and he loves it. He feels alive as he hadn't in ages, as if his body is waking up after months of hibernation. Having Gibbs in her is nothing like Kate has expected or imagined; it's so much better than she had anticipated and as she's thinking this, she pulls him in for another heat filled kiss. Kate wants him closer, wants to eradicate the miniscule distance between their bodies, so she pulls him slightly higher on her, their chests flush against the other, pelvises aligned, Gibbs' hands under her shoulders, cradling the back of her head.

She guides him gently with her hands up and down instead of in and out while she squeezes him. It feels as though he's going to internally combust and from the soft sounds Kate's making, he's almost sure she feels the same way. They're both close, breath coming in pants though they both want to prolong the feeling. He's holding on until she comes, but Gibbs finds he can't anymore and he lets go with a whisper of her name on his breath. It's all she needs and Kate follows him into a state of bliss, his name tumbling from her lips.

When they each regain their breaths, he tries to roll off her, not wanting to crush her with his weight, but he finds he can't. She's holding on to him, one hand lying across the top of his back, while the other is holding his lower back firmly, not allowing him to pull out of her just yet.

"Wow!" he murmurs,

"That was…" Kate starts

"Not a one-time thing…?"

Kate's not sure if he's asking or telling her, but she needs to know, before she gets her hopes up. She doesn't think he's that type of man, but she needs to be certain if only for the health of her mental wellbeing.

"Are you asking me or telling me, very Special Agent Gibbs?"

"That was not a one-time thing," Gibbs repeats, and this time it's not a question at all.

* * *

So that's it guys, hope you liked it.

I'm not very experience when writing 'adult situations' so if it feels slightly off or even weird, please let me know and I'll try to fix it as best I can.  
Reviews are love, so please spread the love.


End file.
